


A whole new world

by keith_jagger



Category: Aladdin (2019), The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (Disney Movies) Fusion, Falling In Love, M/M, Musicians
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_jagger/pseuds/keith_jagger
Summary: Mick è sempre stato cresciuto come il successore al trono di suo padre, il sultano. Ora, però, che il visir è sconfitto e il regno è libero dal suo potere, l'unica cosa a cui riesce a pensare è che, per una volta, dovrebbe seguire il suo cuore
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Mick Jagger/Keith Richards





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> So che questo fandom, soprattutto qua su Ao3, non è molto popolare in italiano, ma ho voluto provare a pubblicare qualcosa comunque. Aladdin - e la Disney in generale - è la mia infanzia, e insomma, Mick e Keith penso siano adorabili insieme. Il parallelismo Mick!Jasmine e Keith!Aladdin è stato completamente casuale, non ricordo come mi è venuta l'ispirazione, ma comunque... Spero vi possa piacere.
> 
> È tutto basato soprattutto sul live action del 2019 e sulle canzoni "Notti d'Oriente" e "Il mondo è mio"

Suo padre era vivo. Aveva temuto che fosse morto, che Jafar se lo fosse portato via prima di essere risucchiato nella sua lampada, ma nonostante la caduta provocata dalla rottura dell'incantesimo il sultano sembrava semplicemente stanco. 

Stanco di quella continua guerra tra il potere e la moralità, stanco di dovere mettere al primo posto le ricchezze, stanco di essere obbligato a scegliere sempre tutto ciò che eludesse dai piaceri del popolo. Quella sua economia di arricchimento dello stato gli aveva portato, alla lunga, solo guai, e nei suoi occhi Mick leggeva questa consapevolezza. 

Si chinò al suo fianco e lo aiutò a rialzarsi. Suo padre era un anziano sultano piuttosto severo, con fisico magro e segnato dall'età. Pareva una scopa di saggina, leggermente curva ma sempre con una vena autoritaria intrinseca nella sua anima. I suoi vestiti da cerimonia erano rovinati, scuciti e strappati in diversi punti, e il suo turbante bianco come sapeva essere solo il deserto illuminato dalla luna pendeva da un lato, mettendo in mostra il suo capo ricoperto di capelli quasi completamente bianchi. 

Nonostante la debolezza fisica - Mick era costretto a passare un braccio intorno alle sue spalle per sollevarlo -, tutto nella figura dell'anziano sultano esprimeva regalità e solidità, e i suoi occhi verdi quasi quanto quelli del figlio brillavano di una luce autoritaria.

"Padre" lo chiamò Mick, preoccupato, concentrandosi esclusivamente su di lui. "Vi dovete sedere, Jafar se n'è andato, sedetevi".

Lo sguardo intenso dell'uomo si posò sul ragazzo. Era la sua copia quasi esatta, decisamente più giovane, ma con lo stesso fisico asciutto e alto, con più tonicità nel petto e nell'addome. I suoi capelli castani, portati lunghi fino alle spalle quasi in segno di protesta contro quelle rigide regole alle quali era sottoposto, erano disordinati, come se non avesse applicato la sua normale attenzione a pettinarli, quella mattina. Non ne aveva avuto il tempo, in realtà, Jafar terrorizzava tutto il regno e lui era estremamente preoccupato per i suoi futuri sudditi. E per... Keith. 

Fu la voce del padre a distrarre quel bel ragazzo dal volto gentile e ambrato dal pensiero di una delle poche persone con le quali avesse mai sentito un legame. 

"Michael" iniziò, sedendosi come gli aveva suggerito il figlio. "Vieni qua" ordinò poi, facendo un gesto elegante con la mano e dando qualche colpetto alla panca a fianco a lui, come per imporgli di sedersi. 

Mick emise un leggero sbuffo a quel nome. Si chiamava Michael, ma odiava quando gli altri associavano quel nome a lui. Non lo sentiva suo, semplicemente. 

Non protestò, però, come avrebbe fatto normalmente. Aveva capito che c'era di peggio, rispetto all'essere chiamato con il suo nome intero.

Si sedette al suo fianco e lo guardò negli occhi. Era tempo che non lo faceva, che non abbassava gli occhi in soggezione davanti a colui che, per tutta la vita, gli aveva imposto scomode regole sulla sua condotta. "Ditemi, padre". 

"Quel ragazzo che è venuto per prendere in sposa tua sorella..." iniziò il vecchio, lasciando in sospeso la frase. 

Mick sospirò leggermente. "Keith" puntualizzò, come se al padre desse fastidio solo pronunciare il suo nome.

Era una vecchia storia, in realtà. Sua sorella, Mariah, non era la legittima erede, avrebbe avuto però diverse ricchezze, e per forza molti principi erano andati da loro a chiedere la mano della fanciulla. Keith si era avvicinato alla corte apparentemente per la stessa ragione, fino a quando non si era mostrato come l'affascinante ragazzo che aveva accompagnato Mick per le strade di Agrabah quando il principe era scappato da palazzo. 

Il padre fece un gesto noncurante con la mano. "Keith" ripeté, come per dire che il suo nome poteva essere qualunque, non era quello il punto. "È un ottimo partito per tua sorella. E ha salvato il regno" osservò. 

Mick annuì piano. Sapevano entrambi che Keith non era un vero principe, però in fondo aveva liberato Agrabah dalle grinfie del maligno visir, Jafar, e di certo non gli mancava il cuore nobile.

Non avrebbe potuto replicare in nessun modo razionale, in realtà. Era una persona splendida, e se avesse voluto sposare sua sorella il padre di certo avrebbe acconsentito. Fu per questo che rimase in silenzio, giocherellando distrattamente con il bracciale di corda che gli aveva regalato giorni prima Keith e aspettando le successive parole del padre. Cosa avrebbe voluto chiedergli? Se per lui era giusto fare sposare la figlia minore con il salvatore di Agrabah? 

"Mi sembra un giovane davvero perfetto per diventare parte della famiglia" continuò il sultano, osservandolo con i suoi occhietti blu. "Non è di origini nobili, ma è di certo migliore della maggior parte dei pretendenti che si sono presentati a corte. Sarei lieto di chiamarlo figlio".

Mick deglutì. Quella discussione non gli piaceva. Gli si formò un nodo in gola al pensiero di Keith sull'altare in attesa di sua sorella. "Perché sono qua?" chiese allora, piuttosto provato dalla conversazione. "Se Mariah vuole sposarlo, sarebbe solo un bene per Agrabah. Io non devo dare la mia benedizione. Partirò il giorno stesso delle nozze per corteggiare la principessa di uno dei regni vicini" mormorò, cercando di tenere la voce ferma e di non mostrare in alcun modo il proprio dispiacere. 

Il sultano annuì piano, limitandosi a guardarlo. Non parlò per un po', Mick pensò che fosse ancora provato dai soprusi di Jafar. Notò che era osservato dagli occhi saltuari del padre, e distolse lo sguardo, in soggezione, posandolo sulla scalinata principale del palazzo, dove fino a pochi minuti prima c'erano Keith e il suo servitore, quello che aveva capito trattarsi di un genio. 

Al posto del ragazzo, però, c'era solo uno spazio vuoto, e al suo fianco un giovane uomo di colore, con le stesse fattezze del servitore di Keith, ma con qualcosa di diverso. Appariva felice, privo dell'espressione spenta che aveva solitamente nella corte. 

Gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa e un poco sperduta. Keith gli aveva promesso che lo avrebbe aspettato, che lo avrebbe salutato, almeno. Eppure se n'era andato, e apparentemente nemmeno il genio sapeva dove fosse. 

Fece per alzarsi per andare a cercarlo, dimentico del padre, ma quest'ultimo lo trattenne per un braccio. "Non posso permettere che voi due... tu e il ragazzo non potrete regnare insieme" sospirò l'uomo, con tono quasi preoccupato. 

Mick sbuffò. "Padre" lo chiamò, con urgenza. "Se non lo inseguo ora, lo perderò per sempre. Non... io tornerò, lo giuro. Sposerò colei che avete scelto per me. Lasciate solo... lasciatemi vederlo un'ultima volta" sussurrò, con una sfumatura disperata nella voce. 

Gli sarebbe bastato. Toccarlo, guardarlo negli occhi, collegare i loro sguardi un'ultima volta prima di tornare alla sua esistenza fatta di menzogne e cerimonie sfarzose. Si sarebbe anche sposato con una ragazza, se questo avesse assicurato a Keith una vita priva di guardie che lo inseguivano solo per il suo stato sociale. 

Si alzò, lasciando la mano premurosa del padre. Doveva cercarlo, doveva assicurarsi che stesse bene, che non avesse frainteso tutto ciò che avevano fatto insieme. Doveva anche ringraziarlo per... tutto. Non solo per avere salvato il suo regno. 

Attraversò il salone principale, passando davanti al genio e ignorando i suoi tentativi di richiamarlo. Keith era l'unica cosa che importava, in quel momento. 

Aprì la porta, ma si congelò sul posto quando la voce stanca del padre arrivò alle sue orecchie. "Lo ami?" chiese, più vicino di quanto non fosse stato in precedenza. 

Si era alzato e lo aveva seguito, cosa che non avrebbe mai fatto prima. Mick si girò verso di lui, con gli occhi lucidi al pensiero di avere perso per sempre Keith. Ogni istante che passava lo allontanava dal ragazzo, e aveva paura di arrivare troppo tardi. "Come potrei non amarlo?" chiese retoricamente, con la voce che tremava. 

L'uomo si schiarì la gola, mostrandosi incredibilmente empatico, per una volta nella sua vita. Si guardarono per un po', in attesa, e poi fu il sultano a parlare. "La vita che stai scegliendo non ti permetterà di vivere nel lusso. Sarai da solo" affermò, con tono imperturbabile. 

Mick lo guardò, con gli occhi verde acqua che sembravano persi oltre ogni limite. "Non mi... fermerete?" chiese, stupito.

Il padre scosse la testa piano. "Tua sorella non è una bambina. Saprà regnare al tuo posto" mormorò. 

E così fu. Il sultano gli diede le spalle e si allontanò, senza fare alcun segno a nessuno. Mick deglutì, rendendosi conto di cosa quello significasse per lui. 

Si sarebbe aspettato che le guardie lo cercassero, che si assicurassero che il legittimo erede al trono non si allontanasse, ma il sultano in persona gli aveva appena dato l'esplicito consenso di allontanarsi per andare... da Keith. 

Il ladro che aveva mentito a tutti, fingendosi un principe che concorreva alla mano della principessa, fino a quando non aveva salvato Agrabah e rubato senza alcuna possibilità di ritorno il cuore di Mick. 

Il principe sapeva che cosa avrebbe significato fare un altro passo verso l'esterno. Le porte si sarebbero richiuse, lui sarebbe stato circondato dalla gente comune e nel variopinto mercato della città avrebbe dovuto trovare l'unica persona che avrebbe costituito il suo futuro. Non sarebbe potuto tornare indietro. 

Non ebbe rimpianti, però, nel compiere quel fatidico passo. Il sorriso di Keith era impresso nella sua mente, splendente e raggiante più che mai, insieme ai suoi capelli costantemente spettinati e alla sua pelle olivastra. Era a conoscenza di tutti i privilegi che lasciava dietro di sé, di tutte le ricchezze e le agiatezze che abbandonava per sempre, ma allo stesso identico modo sapeva ciò che lo attendeva.

E gli occhi scuri e dolci di Keith, caratterizzati da quella scintilla innamorata che il suo volto acquisiva ogni volta che i due si vedevano, erano un premio sufficiente da spingere Mick ad abbandonare tutto il resto. 

Il rumore sordo della porta chiusa dalle guardie gli provocò una leggera fitta al cuore, ma già dopo pochi istanti i suoi piedi si stavano muovendo velocemente verso il cuore del mercato. I capelli castani gli volavano sulle spalle, gli occhi verde acqua scandagliavano le persone attorno a lui alla disperata ricerca di un particolare ragazzo. 

Fu dietro a un tappeto arancione che lo vide. Come sempre, la vista gli mozzò il fiato. Sul viso del giovane era dipinta una smorfia abbattuta, i suoi occhi avevano preso un taglio triste, ma nulla era cambiato dal loro primo incontro. I suoi capelli nerissimi gli contornavano il viso mettendo in evidenza i grandi occhi scuri, la sua pelle ambrata era caratterizzata da tanti piccoli riflessi di luce, i suoi vestiti rattoppati e troppo grandi per lui gli conferivano un'aria quasi più deprimente delle sue labbra incurvate all'ingiù, come per formare un broncio incancellabile. 

Mick sbatté le ciglia e fece un passo in avanti, tentennando. Keith era bellissimo, ma non sembrava felice, e il principe pensava di essere il motivo di questo suo stato d'animo. 

Appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono e il verde acqua si mescolò con il nero, la bocca di Keith si socchiuse, formando un'espressione di completo stupore. Mick fece un sorriso timido e sentì le guance arrossarsi, ma non per questo spezzò il collegamento tra i loro occhi. 

Fece un altro passo, tentennando, e poi un successivo lo portò ancora più vicino al magro ragazzo. Là, a un paio di metri da Keith, fece per avvicinarglisi ulteriormente, ma non ne ebbe la possibilità. 

In men che non si dica, venne avvolto dalle braccia muscolose di Keith, che lo strinse a sé quasi come se non volesse più lasciarlo andare. Solo a questo punto Mick riuscì a respirare liberamente, e annusò il suo profumo, un misto di spezie, sudore e libertà che gli annebbiò i sensi. Era il profumo di Keith. Era insieme a lui. 

"Sei venuto per... me" mormorò il ladro contro la pelle del suo collo. Sembrava emozionato, la sua voce era spezzata. "Pensavo che... che fossi arrabbiato, n-non volevo mentirti, i-io avrei mentito a chiunque tranne che a... tranne che a te, tu sei..."

Mick sorrise e ricambiò l'abbraccio, senza permettergli di continuare. Certo che l'aveva perdonato, e non solo perché aveva salvato Agrabah e le loro vite. "Non ti avrei permesso di scappare da me" sussurrò, singhiozzando quasi. Non poteva credere di essere davvero là, tra le braccia di Keith, con la testa sepolta tra i suoi capelli arruffati e le mani che gli accarezzavano la schiena ossuta. 

Keith rafforzò la presa per un istante prima di lasciarlo andare, in modo tale da guardarlo negli occhi. Lo sguardo del principe era annacquato come quello di Keith. "Non scapperei mai da te" lo rassicurò dolcemente. "Io... io tengo troppo a te" mormorò poi, con il rosso che gli imporporava le guance.

Mick abbassò per un momento il capo, in imbarazzo, e poi rialzò gli occhi. Gli osservò lentamente le labbra, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato sentirle sulle proprie un'altra volta. Sbatté le lunghe ciglia. 

Il ladro lo prese come un invito, o una muta richiesta di avvicinarsi ancora di più, e afferrò Mick per i fianchi magri, traendolo a sé. Sapeva che la gente lo stava guardando, ma non per questo proibì alla sua bocca di scontrarsi dolcemente con quella di Mick. 

Sentirono l'uno il respiro dell'altro, i loro profumi così diversi - Keith odorava di spezie e di strada, Mick sapeva di agrumi e profumi - si mescolarono, e le calde lacrime di Mick, trattenute troppo a lungo, iniziarono a bagnargli le guance mentre le loro labbra si scontravano ripetutamente. 

Keith lo tirò ulteriormente verso di sé, facendo toccare i loro petti, e le mani di Mick corsero alla schiena del corvino e poi al suo capo. Seppellì le dita nella chioma disordinata del ladro, aggrappandosi a lui come se fosse stata l'unica cosa davvero importante. 

Si staccarono solo per riprendere fiato, sommersi da tutte quelle splendide emozioni che il semplice tocco delle loro pelli provocava a entrambi. La mano destra di Keith corse a quella sinistra di Mick, le loro dita si intrecciarono, il principe singhiozzò, il ladro gli asciugò delicatamente le guance e poi gli baciò il dorso della mano con affetto. 

"Portami a casa" chiese Mick in un sussurro, completamente sopraffatto. 

Keith fece un sorriso dolce e annuì. Sapeva perfettamente cosa intendeva l'ormai diseredato principe di Agrabah, e camminò al suo fianco fino all'inizio del deserto.

Si tennero per mano mentre camminavano sulla sabbia, sotto il sole che piano piano tramontava. La luce della luna li raggiunse presto, e li trovò addormentati vicino a un'oasi, il capo di Mick sul petto nudo di Keith, un sorriso sul volto di entrambi.

**Author's Note:**

> Davvero, è stato divertente scrivere tutto questo, perché ormai io e i parallelismi con la Disney siamo una cosa sola, e il fandom dei Rolling Stones mi prende davvero tantissimo.
> 
> Che dire, mi piacerebbe un giorno riuscire a tradurre in inglese - chissà, magari un giorno di questi mi impegno e lo faccio, dai.
> 
> Per chi fosse interessato, mi trovate anche su Wattpad con il nome "shes_a_rainbow", pubblico fanfiction in italiano sui pairing Mick/Keith e Mick/David Bowie.
> 
> E niente. Ovviamente, questa piccola oneshot è dedicata a una delle persone più importanti per me, la mia ragazza. Se stai leggendo... beh, questo è per te, doudou.


End file.
